


This is how it should be❤️

by Alina123



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina123/pseuds/Alina123





	This is how it should be❤️

It’s the evening of day 28 in the love island villa, the day had been a complete drama, you see you had been harbouring feelings for noah since day 1, when hope swiped him from you, you had sat in the sidelines while everyone praised their relationship as a big fantasy but that wasn’t the case. Today that all came to blows, Noah had finally seen sense, he’d realised he was looking for love in the wrong person, that he was in a very toxic relationship. He’d been blind to it, he tried to make it work. But in reality it wasn’t working and he’d been feeling things for you for the majority of his time in the villa, he tried to push them out, he got swept up in the ‘fairytale relationship’ when it was far from it, he felt like he had to live up to it. He’d finally decided to end his relationship with hope, it wasn’t easy, the whole day was drama, you had always sat on the sidelines. Today part of you felt for hope, part of you felt for noah, part of you felt excited that noah was finally single. You were sure he had feelings for you, he flirted with you a lot, but nothing ever came on it. That was all going to change tonight. The days dramas had settled down, everyone had gotten ready for the evening, there was a lot of tension. Somehow everyone managed to have a good time, despite everything that had gone on during the day, things where a lot calmer, you had noticed Noah glancing at you a few times, you tried to downplay it in your mind, but now he was single you were excited to see how it would play out. Finally the night was coming to a end, everyone got ready got into bed. You had been looking forward to the day ending, you hated how tense they day had been, too much had gone on. You tried to settle to sleep, but you couldn’t, you tossed and turned for ages before you eventually gave up, everyone else was fast asleep, you tip toed out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water before retreating to the terrace to get some air. 

Your thoughts of the days events consuming you, so much so you don’t realise that someone has opened the door and is watching you.  
‘Hi’ you hear a voice call, you snap back to reality and turn to find Noah looking back at you, his eyes staring directly into yours, for a moment it looks like he’s searching for something. Before, you can open your mouth, Noah is walking towards you, at a quick pace, soon he’s stood in front of you, his eyes never left yours, you go to open your mouth but before you can he has his finger pressed against your mouth, ‘sshh’ he whispers, unsure what to do you nod your head. Suddenly his lips crash into yours, your taken by surprise at first, but soon melt into the kiss.  
You realise you’ve never had such a passion filled kiss, his tounge swipes your lip, the kiss deepens, your tounges are dancing. Noah’s has one had on the back of your neck and the other on your hip, your hands run over his body, eventually they reach his hair, your running your hands through his hair, gently tugging at it. Noah breaks the kiss, ‘I want you’ you don’t say anything back, you just pull him back into the kiss, pressing your body into him as much as you can. Noah instinctively starts pushing you until your back hits the wall, he breaks the kiss and moves onto your neck, trailing his tongue along your neck, down your collar bone, he reaches up and wraps his hand around your ponytail and pulls it, leaving your neck exposed, kissing, nibbling, licking, gently sucking. Your body is on fire, there’s a villa full of people and it feels as if you are the only two people in the world.  
This is it you think, this is what every lingering glance has lead to.  
Noah starts to trail kisses down your collarbone, he unravels your hair from his hand and lightly brushes his hand down your body, slipping his hand up your pyjama top until he finds your nipple, he begins rolling your nipple in his fingers. You thought your body was on fire before but it was nothing compared to now. He pulls back and lifts your top over your head, he stands and looks at your hungrily before smashing his lips on yours, hands roaming your naked body, his kisses trail down your collarbone again going further down, sliding his tongue across your breast, he takes your nipple in his mouth and sucks gently, flicking his tounge lightly across it, swirling his tongue round and round. You throw your head back and arch your back in pleasure, this pleases him. His hand eventually works it’s way to the rim of your pyjama shorts, he slips his hand inside, he finds your clit and motions his finger round and round, he picks up the pace, you let out a moan, your hot breath on his ear. This only pleases him, he whispers in your ear, ‘let me taste you’ the only sound that escapes from your mouth is a moan. He knows you want him, he slips off your shorts and leads you to the bench near by, gently leaning you down, he stands at the bottom of the bench, marvelling in your naked body, there’s a hunger in his eyes. He bites his lip and lowers between your legs, you feel his tounge swipe up your vagina, he gently sucks it, sending electricity up your spine ‘fuck’ you exclaim, he begins licking your clit, swirling his tounge, you arch your back, he flicks his tounge lightly, then firmly, switching it between. You feel his fingers enter you, he brings them in and out while licking you. Your in pure ecstasy, you’ve never felt anything like it before. ‘Come for me’ he hums still fingering and licking, on demand, your back arches, head goes back and you have the most intense orgasm. This seems to make Noah hungrier as he slides his tounge into you lapping you up. He leans up and kisses you, pressing his body into you, you can feel his dick hard though his shorts, you begin to grind on him ‘I need you’ he pants in your ear, his hot breath in your ear, making your hair stand on edge. You deepen the kiss, and trail your hands down to the edge of his shorts and whisper ‘lets get rid of these’ he stands up and drops them to the ground, his eyes scan the room for the bowl of condoms, that are placed everywhere around the villa. He finds them and grabs one, unwrapping it and putting it on.  
He tells you to stand up, so you do. In one swift motion he has bent you over the bench, he begins trailing kisses down your spine, before coming back up, leaning over you and easing himself into you, he begins gently thrusting, a moan escapes your lips, this excites him, you feel him wrap his hand around your pony tail, pulling it giving him access to your neck, your hips moving in rhythm with his, he picks up the pace, suddenly you feel his hand around your neck, this only turns you on more and he can tell ‘fuck’ he exclaims, you always fantasised that he would be filthy in bed. You had no idea just how much. You try to conceal your moans, but it’s starting to become impossible, he losens the grip from your neck, sliding his hand to your nipple again, playing with it, you can feel yourself getting closer to coming ‘I’m going to come’ you pant. He begins to thrust faster and you feel his hand slipping between your legs, he starts rubbing your clit, thrusting hard, you try to hold back but you can’t, you come with the loudest moan, you can feel Noah’s dick beginning to swell you can tell he’s close, you thrust back into him and with that he comes, moaning, panting. You stay in the position for a minute, feeling him pulsing inside you. Catching your breath. Noah pulls out, he sits on the bench pulling you down on his lap, he holds you for a few minutes neither of you say anything.  
Finally he says ‘I can honestly say that was my best experience yet’ he has a massive smile on his face. You look at him and smile and say ‘me too’ and you meant it, no one has ever made you feel that way. That’s how you know that your feelings are real.  
Noah pulls you closer and says ‘I know we can’t officially couple up but will you unofficially couple up with me, I don’t care about winning, I don’t care about the money, all I care about is that I get to leave this place with you’  
You don’t even have to think about it ‘yes, I’d love to unofficially couple up with you’


End file.
